


There Will Be Blood

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, after the 30 year gap, now with bonus 2nd bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: A short drabble after Alucard's return between master and servant, king and queen.
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting off writing an AluSeras fic, but I got in the writing mood the other day and wrote this. I'm sorry I've been spamming the Hellsing tag for a hot minute.

The darkness of the basement was welcome to the two lively (but quite dead) vampires in the Hellsing Mansion. His master asleep, Alucard had taken Seras with him to the basement. Now he was grinning widely, admiring the sight of his blonde fledgling beneath him. His beautiful, lovely servant that had grown so much in his absence. He pulled his servant’s legs closer, digging his gloved fingers into her thighs, resulting in a yelp from her. He would tell her later how he had missed her soft skin, after spending decades with himself killing.

“As I said before, loud as always. Do you want to drink my blood yet, police girl? It’s been thirty years. Have you made up your mind?” his serpent-like tongue licking the scars from the bite he had left decades ago.

“Master, you only returned just now.”

Alucard said, “All the more reason. You are already nearly a true vampire, you will no longer be my slave.” He continued to lick the scars, his tongue dragging up her neck to her earlobe.

“Read my mind, master, please.” For once, she desired Alucard to invade her thoughts; he needed to understand her fears. Although time had made her fearless of many things, she still felt fears of Alucard leaving her if they were to end their master and servant vampire relationship. That he was simply trying to be rid of her. And that she would be alone. Again. To her irritation, Alucard did not indulge her and was focused on unbuttoning her shirt. 

“Speak your mind.”

“I don’t want to lose our bond,” she said, reaching for his gloved hand, “I don’t want you to leave again, master.”

“I’m not leaving. We can bond other ways, Seras, once you are a true vampire,” his other gloved hand was caressing her breast, ripping her bra apart down the center. The lace fabric breaking quicker than Seras would have liked, she hissed at him. It seemed to fuel Alucard’s excitement, and his words affirmed her thoughts, “That’s more like it, Seras.”

He leaned in, kissing her lips again, caressing her cheek. He bit her lower lip, trying to goad her into biting him back. He wanted nothing more than to see that little pink tongue coated in his blood. Instead, her shadows had begun to extend from her arm around to meet his, pushing the red duster coat from his shoulders. Her hands tore apart his shirt with equal gusto, and he gave a pleasant groan. He rolled his hips against her, his excitement unmistakable against her backside.

“Please, master,” she said.

“Once you drink my blood,” he pulled her by her waist now, to grind into her. He could smell her excitement, and bared his neck to her, “Do it.”

Alucard stilled when his hesitant fledgling stared up at him, still unsure. “Mast-”

“Drink my blood,” he ordered more than requested, and Seras opened her mouth to protest again, and found Alucard pressing his neck against it. She could feel the ancient blood beneath his undead skin. She bit down on his order, and the thick vampire blood filled her mouth. Strangely full of life and strength, and over half a millennium of memories. She swallowed hard, tongue lapping at the small marks she had placed on Alucard’s neck as the blood continued to pour out for her.

“Good, Seras,” the words were low and guttural as he resumed grinding against her, “Feed on me, my pet.”

Seras’s response was muffled, and she felt Alucard’s hand grab her hair to hold her there, drinking his blood. An aching heat filled her as she drank, and felt the bonds of master and servant slowly fade. Tears began to come down her cheeks, staining them red. She released her bite, but kept her face in Alucard’s neck. The marks quickly healed themselves, and Seras remained oddly still.

Alucard stopped grinding against her, running a hand through her hair. “Seras.”

“Ma- Alucard,” the words were punctuated by a soft whimper, “Please don’t leave.”

“Do not fret,” he said, pulling her away from his shoulder.

“I don’t want to be alone!” the words were more a plea than a protest. She had been doing so for thirty years, waiting for Alucard to return, and now wasn’t sure she could bear it again.

“We can bond other ways, now that you are a no-life queen. A _true_ vampire. You can walk the night…” he kissed her nose, and then her lips.

“I waited 30 years,” Seras let out another soft sob, kissing Alucard back. The emptiness she had felt in his absence was more a void now, and she couldn’t help but have difficulty with the loss.

Alucard chuckled, a deep throaty sound, kissing the marks on her neck that he had left in Cheddar village, “I returned. You are not just any no-life queen. You are _my no-life queen_ , Seras.”


	2. Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One taste of blood is not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unprompted and unexpected addition! My Aluseras works are nothing if not titled by Kim Petras's songs.  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments :)

_No-Life Queen._

His blood flowed in her now. She was not his servant anymore, and he was not her master. 

But he was part of her anyway. And she wanted _more_ of him. His blood was not enough.

She really wasn’t alone.

She knew his every thought as he knew hers.

She thought she had grown strong in his absence, but now there was more strength that flowed in her. There was no fear.

He was roughly grinding against her again, and she reached for him. Shadowy claws dug into his back with what remained of his shirt, and he hissed back at her.

_His_ **_bloody_ ** _queen._

There was a brief moment of kissing, rough and with great risk of biting, not that Alucard would have minded the latter. He yanked on her stockings, before moving on to more pressing matters, pushing her skirt up and tearing it in the process.

He had taken her life, yes. And now he would take something else. Properly, that is. And there was no need to make her wait any longer than she already had. Patience was hardly on her mind, either, nails in his back digging in harder. His ungloved hand reached down, sliding under the waistband of her panties to touch her. And she was so pleasantly wet and writhed against him. _How lovely._ His tongue ran along her neck again, down her collar bone.

“M-ma- Alucard…”

Almost six-hundred years and no one had quite excited him as much as Seras had. He grinned widely again, biting her shoulder as he pressed a finger into her. And her squeal was well worth the risk. He nipped and bit her, making his way back to her neck, and his hand moved less aggressively—spreading, prying, testing. The mix of pain and pleasure was absolutely intoxicating. Thirty years faded within thirty seconds, and she felt alive, again, seizing and trembling in his grasp.

_Already?_

He looked up at her, releasing his bite on her neck. Eyes around him opened, too, watching her with great interest as her eyes squeezed shut and she was sent over the edge with a whimper. He tested again, her body still pulsing around his fingers.

_Perfect._

“Do you want me to fuck you properly, pet?”

The words were whispered so close to her ear. _Damn him._

His hips were settled comfortably between her legs, his shadows brushing hers in an almost soothing fashion, waiting for her response.

_“Please.”_

He grinned again, “Of course.”

She could feel bare skin slide against her. And then pressing into her. “Ahh..” She was too stunned by the feeling to do much else.

He was no longer worshipping her neck, sitting back. And then he started to _move._

No amount of Alucard’s preparation could have prepared her for the sensation, letting out a rather loud squeal.

Alucard let out a half-laugh, half-grunt, “You take it _so well_.”

 _His beautiful, perfect pet_. _His lovely queen._

Her hand covered her mouth to try to hold back the sounds she was making.

He reached for it.

“I want to hear you _scream_.”

Her hands, shadow and flesh alike, reached, trying to grasp anything and eventually found purchase in two partially-formed hands that emerged from the shadows. And she did scream, eventually. The movements of his hips was so rough, relentless, and he found his own pleasure in her screams, yanking her against him with a grunt.


End file.
